A coupling device is known from JP 04-030319 U. The publication shows a universal joint yoke which, via a ball bearing for instance in a gearing, is rotatably supported around an axis of rotation. In a universal joint yoke bore arranged coaxially relative to the axis of rotation, a first coupling element is axially displaceable and rotationally fast. The pressure spring is supported against the universal joint yoke on the one hand and against the first coupling element on the other hand. Thus, the first coupling element is loaded towards a position which is disengaged relative to the universal joint yoke. On one side facing away from the universal joint yoke, the first coupling element includes axially projecting driving claws. The projecting driving claws are coupled to a second coupling element and engage in gaps between driving claws of the second coupling element. Furthermore, the second coupling element includes a centering projection which projects centrally towards the first coupling element. In the coupled condition, the centering projecting engages a central bore of the first coupling element. A pressure spring initially transfers the second coupling element into a coupling position. Accordingly, the centering projection engages the bore of the first coupling element. The driving claws of the first coupling element and those of the second coupling element frontally abut one another without the two coupling elements engaging one another. By rotating the universal joint yoke, the coupling elements are rotated relative to one another so that the driving claws of the one coupling element are positioned opposite the gaps between the driving claws of the other coupling element. In this position, the spring assembly applies pressure to the first coupling element. As this occurs, the driving claws of the first coupling element engage the gaps between the driving claws of the second coupling element.